Thomas Stenger's computer
Thomas Stenger's computer appears in the expansion A Criminal Past for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The computer is in use by Thomas Stenger and is located on the roof-level floor of the Administration building of the Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility. The computer is unlocked. E-mails RE: Got Him From: Patsy Perkins To: Thomas Stenger Great news, Tom. I've been thinking about this a lot lately and think we should maybe hold off on filing another TVI. The hardline policy you've been taking lately is getting harder to justify. The end of year reviews are going to be a problem. I'm not supposed to be signing proxy either so I'm thinking we should review due process again. We'll pick this up early next week. Patsy Perkins Warden - Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- TO: Patsy Perkins FROM: Thomas Stenger SUBJECT: Got Wilburg's killer I finally got evidence from the tech department on who hacked into the drone Don't think the 200 animals are going to like us arresting him so I'll have extra guys on duty to remind them who's in charge. Thomas Stenger Head Correctional Officer RE: Good Work From: Melanie Hanson To: Thomas Stenger Thanks sir but like I said in my original email, this only confirms Mejia was there when the terminal was accessed. It's not a smoking gun. There's no way we can know who hacked the sentry. Melanie Hanson Automated Defense Technician REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- TO: Melanie Hanson FROM: Thomas Stenger SUBJECT: Good Work Quick message to say good work for noticing and reporting Mejia's access to automated security. With that and proof of the sentry being hacked, we've got all we need. I think it's safe to say Mejia was behind Wilburg's murder. Thomas Stenger Head Correctional Officer RE: Peter Worthmuller From: Lacie Pederson external To: Thomas Stenger Mr Stenger, We appreciate you've been trying to speed things up on your end but it's been nearly two months since the original re-transfer request was made. Worthmuller absolutely requires careful monitoring so it's concerning that he's exposed to as unstable an environment as an augmented prison. He needs specific and secure care for his sake and those around him. Please call me as soon as you can. Regards, Ms. Pederson Landon Hope NJ Secure Mental Health REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- FROM: Thomas Stenger TO: Lacie Pederson SUBJECT: Peter Worthmuller Ms. Pederson, Sorry for the delay on following up your query but there's a lot of red tape at this end. To facilitate your request I'm trying to clear things up personally with the Warden at Penley T. but she's not always available and our systems are having some problems. As soon as I can get someone to straighten out our records, I'll have Worthmuller processed shortly and on a transport back to New Jersey. Again, be sure to write to me directly at the provided work address so I can make sure your concerns are prioritized with the least delay. Yours faithfully, Thomas Stenger Head of Security Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Names Are Important From: Dr. Suzanne Essel To: Thomas Stenger Mr Stenger, I am requesting that all guards please review and respect our policy regarding nomenclature (i.e. how we refer to the inmates). This means no insults, no denigrating terms, and no nicknames (even those that may be in common use by the inmates themselves). Guards should refer to the inmates by either their state assigned ID numbers or (preferably) by their family names. Specifically, regarding inmate Neil Korilet (A-315), it is very important to stop calling him "Cyborg". I'm concerned this nickname enables Mr. Korilet's delusion and undermines any hope of rehabilitation. Dr. Suzanne Essel Clinical Director Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - A Criminal Past computers